


My Friend  (HoneyPhos)

by BluBoi



Series: Drabbles (Yogscast) [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Emotional, Free Verse, Literature, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Xephos wants to go to the moon.. But can honeydew handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xephos wants to go to the moon.. But can honeydew handle it? 

__

#####  Do you really have to go home? What will I do, while I'm all alone? Can't you wait just one more day? At least a few more hours to play? Don't leave me, in this thick dark mist. Its you who lit up my way. It's you who I'll dearly miss. Cant we just remain here and lay? I guess it's too late, you're all packed up.. did I do something wrong, perhaps a major screw up? And now you wave to me, and I look up from below. Why can't I yank you out and scream no? Past the clouds up in the sky. Why must we part and say goodbye? Suddenly you yell my name and it was such a horrible sound. Are you ok ?  did you land safely on the ground? Then the images blinks meaninglessly from my screen, You limp, dead body cannot be unseen. I suppose our love was not meant to be. You were my life, and world to me. I Hover over your fresh made grave, whispering 'Good bye old friend' A single tear drops from my check, ' I believe our journeys reached its end..'


End file.
